fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nega-Timmy/References
* Whenever Timmy does the opposite of what his parents say while the wish is in effect, the poof cloud says FOOP. Foop would later be the name of Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart. * Mr. Crocker switches jobs and becomes a door-to-door ham salesman, and then a tour guide, in order to avoid Nega-Timmy. Even though fairy godparents were responsible for him becoming evil. * This episode (along with its partner episode) did air on Nickelodeon until after 2006 due to paying the respect for Steve Irwin's loss, as Nickelodeon felt that the episode containing the humorous caricature of the late ill-fated person would not be appropriate to air at this time, as under time restrictions. * Wanda's quote "What's the worst that can happen?" is very similar to Timmy's catchphrase "What could possibly go wrong?". * Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Crocker's mother, and Timmy are revealed to wear makeup and said to look terrible without it. * The Bad Parent Hunter is the 3rd character that Carlos Alazraqui has voiced with an Australian accent. The first was Rocko from "Rocko's Modern Life" (another Nickelodeon series) and Crash Bandicoot in a promo video for "Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back". ** This is the Bad Parent Hunter's only role for this show, as the character had yet to be reused after this episode for the loss of his real life counterpart back in 2006. * While this episode is included on the season 5 DVD and is considered apart of that season, several sources, such as Netflix, consider this episode and it's partner, Love at First Height, a part of Season 4. ** Adding to the confusion, these were the only episodes in the season besides You Doo/''Just Desserts!'' that were produced in 2003, the same year most of season 4 was in production. * This was the last season premiere episode of the series to be the length of a normal 11 minute episode. * - The Bad Parent Hunter is a spoof and bears resemblance to the late world famous wild man, Steve Irwin. *'' '' - The music that plays over the title card is similar to attributed to Johann Sebastian Bach. * Timmy doing the opposite of what his parents tell him to do when the wish is in effect. * Timmy or Cosmo noting to Wanda about something that she, at this point, would normally do when something bad is about to occur and Wanda denying she will do it this time. * Wanda going crazy when things slowly start to go awry. * People saying "blah, blah, blah" in their sentences when talking about something that almost always normally occurs in a situation. * People (especially men) putting make-up on. * People saying that a person looks terrible without his/her makeup. *After Timmy wishes for the waves to disappear, you can see that Mr. Crocker is larger than the Make-Up Factory that he is about to fall on. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes